totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rozpoczynamy prawdziwą rozgrywkę!
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money - odcinek 9/15 Eliminacje (poprzedni odcinek) Wchodzi Carly i Don. Jason jest bardzo pewny siebie. Don : Rozpoczynamy ósme eliminacje. Dziś pożegnamy się z 9 osobą. Kto to będzie? Jason? Alan? A może Daniel? Oddaję głos Carly. Carly : Zacznę od tego, że wszyscy ze mną rozmawialiście i składaliście mi korzystne dla mnie propozycje. Ale ostatecznie zdecydowałam. Pierwszy czek oddam........ Nagle słychać duży huk i wybuch. Wszyscy : O KURWA! :OOO Carly : Don, co to ma być?! Don : To akurat nie moja sprawka... o_O Pokój Zwierzeń Shay : I wtedy usłyszeliśmy wybuch w willi. Pomyślałam : "Co się kurwa dzieje???" Cygan : Chyba ISIS atakuje... Jason : Jak to się mogło stać...??? ;') Eliminacje Dom się pali, wezwano Ambulans, Straż Pożarną i Policję. Wszyscy (prawie) są w szoku, Don razem z policjantem rozmawia z uczestnikami. Don : Co się stało?! Czy ktoś coś widział? Policjant : Posłuchajcie, w środku strażacy znaleźli dynamit. Czy ktoś z was wie, skąd on się tam wziął? Cisza. Przerywa ją Jason. Jason : No dobra, ja widziałem... Don : Co widziałeś? Jason : ...ok...nie warto tego ukrywać. Widziałem, kto podłożył ten dynamit. Policjant : Kto to był? Jason : .... to .... był/-a.......... CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI... Czołówka... Eliminacje Policjant : To kto to był?! Jason : '''..... Daniel. '''Wszyscy : '''Co?! O_o '''Daniel : '''Kłamstwo! To nieprawda, on kłamie! '''Jason : '''Nie! Nie kłamałbym w tak ważnej sprawie! Sam widziałem, jak przynosisz do domu dynamit, a przed eliminacjami byłeś z nim w salonie! '''Victor : '''Ja to potwierdzam! Też widziałem, bo akurat nasz sojusz rozmawiał wtedy w salonie! '''Amanda : Ja też to potwierdzam! Lao Chi : '''Nie ma co, też to widziałem... '''Daniel : CO?! Oni kłamią! Zmówili się przeciwko mnie! Don : '''Czy ktoś ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia??? '''Daniel : Kłamstwo! Alan : '''No nie wiem, już raz nas oszukałeś... '''Shay : '''2 razy ;-; może to być prawda... '''Cygan : '''Jak dla mnie - mogłeś to uknuć przeciw jednemu z nas. Chciałeś się obronić przed wywaleniem w taki sposób -.- '''Daniel : '''What? Don, nie wierz im! '''Don : '''To może mieć sens... '''Policjant : '''Skoro są świadkowie, to w takim razie jesteś zatrzymany o podejrzenie podstawienia w domu dynamitu. Proszę za mną do radiowozu. '''Daniel : '''CO?!?! Czemu?! To nie ja!!! '''Policjant : '''Nie dyskutuj, wsiadaj do wozu, bo cię tam wezmę siłą! '''Daniel : Popełniliście ogromny błąd! Nigdy wam za to nie wybaczę! A ty Jason, obiecuję, że twoje intrygi wkrótce obejdą światło dzienne! Jason : Nie wiem, o czym mówisz... Policjant : '''Wystarczy! Wsiadaj wreszcie dotego auta! '''Daniel : Jeszcze mnie będziecie przepraszać.... Don : '''Poczekaj chwilę! Ponieważ zostajesz aresztowany, twoja przygoda w Meksyku się skończyłą! Dyskwalifikacją! ''Anuluje jego czek. '' '''Daniel : Świetnie. Wsiada do radiowozu i odjeżdża. Don : 'Teraz musimy poczekać, aż ugaszą willę. Prawdopodobnie przeniesiemy się gdzieś indziej. ''Godzinę później. Pożar został ugaszony, zawodnicy się pakują... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Jason : '''Przenosimy się do innej willi w tym samym mieście. Wracając do eliminacji, wybrałem Daniela, ponieważ już 2 razy oszukał swoich kolegów z sojuszu. A że do trzech razy sztuka...Ta jego mina - bezcenna! >) Żegnaj frajerze! Jak wygram, to może cię odwiedzę w pierdlu :') Willa '''Don : '''Wszyscy wszystko spakowali? '''Wszyscy : Tak. Don : 'Oki, więc jedziemy do innej willi. Show musi trwać! ''Wyjeżdżają z willi do nowego miejsca - willi położonej 3 km od poprzedniczki. Dzień później...finałowa 10 jest już w nowej willi, zdążyli się już w niej zadomowić. Nowa willa '''Don : Dzień dobry zawodnicy! Dzisiaj oficjalnie rozłączamy drużyny! Wszyscy : Juchu! :D Pokój Zwierzeń Amanda : Na to właśnie czekałam! <3 Teraz mogę już sabotować innych! Wreszcie >) Willa - Salon Don : 'Ubierzcie się, za pół godziny wyruszamy! ''Godzinę później... Wyzwanie Przyjeżdżają na strzelnicę. Widać tam 10 desek w kształcie człowieka. Pod każdą jest imię jednego z dziesięciu finalistów. '''Don : '''Witam ponownie MoneyLovers! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to gra pt."Siekiera motyka, deska płaska"! '''Wszyscy : WTF?! Don : '''Każde z was będzie brało siekierę i celowało w jedną z dziesieciu desek. Deska może oberwać 3 razy, osoba której imię jest pod deska trafioną 3 razy, odpada z gry. Kto wygra, zostanie płatnikiem, a kto pierwszy odpadnie, trafi automatycznie do kasy pancernej! Zrozumiano? '''Wszyscy : Tak... Don : 'Oki. Pierwszą osobą, która będzie trafiać jest Alan! ''Alan podchodzi i celuje w deskę z imieniem Jasona. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Alan : '''Postaram się, zeby jason znalazł się w skrzynce. Żeby tylko udało mi się trafić. Wyzwanie ''Alan rzuca i trafia. '' '''Don : '''Trafiono Jasona! Zostały ci dwa życia. Teraz Lao Chi. ''Lao Chi podchodzi i celuje w Alana. 'Lao Chi : '''Zemsta za Jasona! >) ''Trafia. 'Don : '''Trafiony Alan! Zostały ci dwa życia! Kolej na Carly! ''Carly podchodzi i celuje w Amandę. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Carly : Ta zdzira jest pierwsza na mojej liście do wykopania! Dzisiaj musi trafić do skrzynki! Wyzwanie Nie trafia. Don : 'Ouu..nie trafiłaś! Amandzie zostają nadal trzy życia! Teraz Jason! ''Jason podchodzi i celuje w Alana. 'Jason : '''Zginiesz pierwszy! :3 ''Trafia. 'Don : '''Alan trafiony 2 raz! Zostało ci tylko jedno życie! Teraz pora na Amandę! ''Podchodzi i celuje w Carly. 'Amanda : '''Teraz ja spróbuję cie trafić! ;3 ''Nie trafia. 'Don : '''Amanda nie trafiła! Carly nadal ma komplet! ''Gra mija dalej... 'Don : '''Pora na Victora! ''Victor podchodzi i celuje w Alana... Pokój Zwierzeń 'Victor : '''Alan ma ostatnie życie, więc to jego trafię! Wyzwanie ''Trafia. '''Don : '''Victor trafił Alana! Alanodpada i jego czek automatycznie trafi do skrzynki! '''Alan : ;-; Victor : >) Gra mija dalej...Odpadli już Amanda, Jason, LeMindy, Carly i Jake. Don : 'Zostały 4 osoby! Każde z nich ma po jednym życiu! Teraz celuje Shay! ''Podchodzi i celuje w Lao Chi'ego... 'Shay : '''Musi się udać! ''Trafia. 'Don : '''Shay trafia, więc Lao Chi odpada z gry! Kolej na Victora! ''Podchodzi i celuje w Cygana... 'Cygan : '''Ani mi się waż! -.- '''Victor : '''A odważę się! >) ''Trafia. '''Don : Cygan trafiony! Mamy finał! Shay vs Victor! Shay, jeśli trafisz, zostaniesz płatnikiem! Shay : '*.* ''Podchodzi i celuje w Victora... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Shay : Jeśli teraz nie trafię, to będzie klapa ;-; Wyzwanie Nie trafia. Shay : 'Shit! :/ '''Don : '''Nie trafiła! Victor ma teraz życiową szansę! ''Podchodzi i celuje w Shay... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Victor : Muszę trafić, inaczej nasz odpadnie dzisiaj ktoś z nas... Wyzwanie Trafia. Don : '''Victor wygrywa wyzwanie i zostaje płatnikiem! '''Victor : '''O tak! >D '''Alan, Carly, Cygan, Shay : O nie! :d Don : Alan jest już w skrzynce, ale kto jeszcze się w niej znajdzie? Wracajcie do willi, spotkamy się w Skarbcu! Wracają do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń Cygan : '''Zwycięstwo Victora oznacza duże kłopoty...Pewnie odpadnie ktoreś z dobrych :/ '''Lao Chi : Zwycięstwo Victora oznacza bezpieczeństwo dla naszego sojuszu! Musimy wysłać do skrzynki Cygana i Carly. Trzeba rozwalić tą ich "Oś dobra". Skarbiec Wchodzą zawodnicy, poza Victorem... Don : 'Witam w Skarbcu zawodnicy! Pierwszy raz jesteście tu w połączeniu drużyn. Alan był najgorszy w wyzwaniu, więc jego czekautomatycznie trafia do kasy pancernej. ''Wrzuca jego czek. 'Alan : ':/ '''Don : Teraz musicie nominować kolejne dwie osoby na obrady, jeśli nie zdążycie w ciągu 15 minut, decyzje podejmie Victor. Start! Alan : Ja już jestem w skrzynce, wiec ja poprowadzę dzisiaj głosowanie. Kto jest za Amandą? 4 osoby. Alan : 'Kto za Cyganem? ''4 osoby. 'Alan : '''Kto za Carly? ''5 osób. 'Alan : '''Kto za Lao Chi? ''4 osoby. 'Alan : '''Kto za LeMindy? ''5 osób. 'Alan : '''Kto za Jake'iem? ''3 osoby. 'Alan : '''Kto za Shay? ''4 osoby. 'Alan : '''Kto za Jasonem? ''4 osoby. 'Alan : '''Ech...więc idę ja, Carly i LeMindy... '''Carly : '''O kuźwa.. :/ '''LeMindy : '''Tym razem nawet nie mamy po co przedłużać głosowania, i tak by wziął nas lub kogoś z naszego sojuszu... ;-; '''Don : '''Decyzja zapadła. Zapraszam Victora! ''Wchodzi Victor... 'Don : '''Victorze, oto trzy osoby, z którymi pojedziesz dziś na obrady. Pierwsza z nich to Alan, czyli przegrany. Drugą osobą jest LeMindy. '''Victor : '''Mhm. ;3 '''Don : '''Trzecią osobą jest............. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Victor : '''Cygan albo Carly. ;u; Skarbiec '''Don : '''Carly. '''Victor : '''Uuu >) '''Carly : '''Aaa >) '''Don : '''Wyruszycie za pół godziny. Reszta zawodników jest dzisiaj bezpieczna. Do zobaczenia na eliminacjach. ''Wychodzą... Pokój Zwierzeń 'Carly : '''Jadę dziś na moje pierwsze obrady, w których jestem zagrożona. To będzie maskara... :/ Obrady '''Victor : '''Chodźcie, jedziemy. ''Wyjeżdżają...Miejscem obrad jest dzisiaj restauracja wegetariańska. '''Victor : '''Może chociaż rybę będą mieć. ;-; '''Carly : Powinna być, bo ryba to w końcu danie wegetariańskie. ;p Po skończonym posiłku Victor poprosił o 15 minut rozmowy z Carly. Victor : '''Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, dlaczego powinnaś zostać? '''Carly : Mam cel, na który chce wydać ten hajs. Jeśli zostanę płatnikiem, to obiecuję, że zostawię cię dalej w programie. Victor : '''A jaką mam pewność, że mnie nie oszukasz? '''Carly : Przysięgam na te pieniądze. Nie oszukam cię. O) Victor : 'Nie wiem, czy ci zaufać. Zastanowię się w domu. Wracajmy! ''Wracają do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń 'Carly : '''Mam 33% pewności, że zostanę. Oby poszedł na ten układ. '''Victor : '''Waham się pomiędzy nią, a Alanem. Ona jest blisko Cygana, a on jest taki neutralny. Niby z nimi, ale pewnie by ich wyjebał w finale. Jak każdy każdego.xD Eliminacje ''Zagrożeni już stoją na przeciwko Victora i Dona, bezpieczne osoby siedzą pomiędzy nimi. 'Don : '''Dobry wieczór. Rozpoczynamy dziewiąte eliminacje i pierwsze jako polączenie drużyn. Dzisiaj pożegnamy się z kolejną osobą. Będzie to jedna z tych trzech : Alan, LeMindy albo Carly. Oddaję głos Victorowi. '''Victor : '''Rozmawiałem z Carly, przedstawiła mi pewien układ, nie wiem czy jej zaufać. Alan wydaje mi sie podejrzany. Niby niepozorny, ale jednak trudny rywal. '''Don : '''Victor, komu oddasz pierwszy czek? '''Victor : '''Hmm....Podejdź LeMindy. ''Niepewna podchodzi... '''Victor : '''Jesteś najłatwiejsza z tej trójki do pokonania i wiem, że cie pokonam. '''LeMindy : Nie bądź pewien swego. ;) Victor : '''Jestem tego pewien, dlatego oddam ci pierwszy czek. '''LeMindy : Dziena, ale i tak to ja ciebie pokonam! :) Victor : 'Zobaczymy ^.^ ''Odbiera czek. '''Don : '''Zostali Alan i Carly. Komu oddasz ostatni czek Victorze? '''Victor : To była bardzo trudna decyzja. Obydwoje są w sojuszu z Cyganem. Ale myślę, że podjąłem słuszną decyzję. Pokój Zwierzeń Alan : 'Szkoda mi będzie Carly, ale to ja powinienem dostać ten czek. '''Carly : '''Teraz mam 50% pewności, że zostanę. Obym się nie zawiodła... Eliminacje '''Victor : '''Drugi czek odbierze............................................Carly. ''Carly niepewna podchodzi... 'Victor : '''Pójdę z Tobą na ten układ, ale jeśli nie dotrzymasz tej obietnicy, to powiem reszcie mojego sojuszu, żeby cię zniszczyli. I zniszczą cię. Mam jednak nadzieję, że się tego nie wyprzesz. Oddam ci czek. '''Carly : '''Daję słowo, nie wycofam się :) ''Odbiera czek. 'Victor : '''Alan, podejdź. ''Podchodzi... 'Victor : '''Jesteś o wiele sprawniejszy niż dziewczyny, poza tym chciałeś się mnie pozbyć. Teraz ja pozbywam się ciebie. Don, anuluj jego czek. ''Anuluje jego czek. 'Don : '''Czas odejść, do zobaczenia Alanie. ''Odchodzi... '''Alan : '''Mogłem to inaczej rozegrać, ale mówi się trudno. Życzę powodzenia moim kolegom z sojuszu, wykończcie tą "Oś Zła"! '''Don : Gratulacje pozostali! Została was tylko dziewiątka. W następnym odcinku czeka was coś specjalnego. Teraz idźcie sie wyspać. Jutro kolejne wyzwanie i kolejne eliminacje! Idą do willi... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money